1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic actuator expected for a drive source of a micromachine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an electrostatic actuator includes a stable or fixed electrode and a movable electrode spaced from the stable electrode. An airspace is defined between the stable and movable electrodes. When a minute electric current is supplied to the stable electrode, an electrostatic attraction is generated between the stable and movable electrodes. The generated electrostatic attraction acts on the movable electrode, so that the movable electrode is caused to move toward the stable electrode.
As the number of stable and movable electrodes gets increased, a larger driving force can be generated in the electrostatic actuator. At the same time, as sets of the stable and movable electrodes get increased, the electrostatic actuator should occupy a larger space. It is preferable that sets of the stable and movable electrodes are disposed as many as possible within a limited space in the electrostatic actuator.